


Artful Seduction

by LokiLover14



Series: Skinny Steve [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Captain America never happened, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluffy and Cute, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sex, Sexual Content, Skinny Steve, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover14/pseuds/LokiLover14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one shot is result of a Prompt sent to the inbox of my Lokilover14.tumblr.com, by iamwarrenspeace, i hope you enjoy reading this as much as i did writing it. LL xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artful Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt - Steve and reader are dating, lets say captain america never happened and Steve and Bucky are just living their lives, reader asks steve to draw her, now i wouldn't say naked, i'd say almost naked normal risque for the 1940's, and one thing leads to another and if your comfy writing smut please do if not please make it fluffy and cute. Make mutli chapter if possible if not one shot is fine to.**  
>   
> 
> This was posted in my inbox on my tumblr, from a reader who loved my *In My Wildest Dreams" Fic, its my first prompt and did take a while to put together, but i hope i've been true to it. 
> 
> I'm so excited to have posted this as, a comment from another fan saying there are not enough skinny steve fics it made me want to write more and i was so happy that i've been given the oppurtunity to do this, this isn't the only one i will be doing, i have another skinny steve prompt to work on, and i'm looking forward to working on that aswell. :D
> 
> Thank you to my friend who helped me brainstorm for this. <3 (You know who you are ;) )

You're in the kitchen of Steve's appartment cleaning up the dishes from your meal. 

Its early evening, and you were now washing up the dishes before cleaning the counter top.

When you glanced over at Steve he was sitting on the couch, his sketch pad in his lap, his brow furrowed in concentration.

Lost in your own concentration of getting the dishes done you're totally oblivious to the fact that Steve had abandoned his drawing, and has been standing in the doorway watching you a loving smile on his face, as the radio plays Frank Sinatra's Blue Skies in the background.

While wipng the counter down, you feel hands on your hips then his arms wrap around your waist, feeling the ribs of his skinny frame press against your back and you smile.

"Hi" Steve says as he kisses you on where your neck and collarbone meet. 

You want to put your hands on top of his but your hands are still wet from washing the dishes, so you just lean back against him gently. 

"Hi" You reply 

"Have i told you how much i appreciate everything you do for me" He asks 

You place the cloth you've been using in the sink, and then wipe your hands on your apron to get rid of any droplets of water, before placing a hand on top of his then moving around to face him.

"How appreciative?" you reply smiling 

"Anything you want" he replies 

He kisses you chastely on the lips before kissing you on the neck, making you shiver, then moving his arms from your waist as you untie the apron from around you, then both of you walk in to the lounge to sit on the sofa.

Its then that the idea comes to you, you love Steve's art, you think it's amazing and some of what he draws is really beautiful, so you have no hesitation whatsoever in asking.

"Will you draw me Stevie?" You ask taking your bottom lip between your teeth.

Steve smiles at your question and his eyes widen a little in excitement. "You really want me to?" He asks 

You nodd and reply, "Yeah why wouldn't I you're an amazing artist Stevie" 

You see a slight blush on his cheeks as he smiles and reaches for his sketch pad, flipping to it open to a blank page, Steve is not as shy with you as he used to be but he still blushes on occasion, its one of the things you love about him.

With the pad in his lap, he starts moving the pencil over the paper, looking up at you a couple of times, as the outline of you begins to form, watching him you smile and move your hand to the buttons on the front of your dress slowly beginning to unbutton revealing the flesh underneath.

When Steve looks up at you again, his eyes widen when he see's your open dress his hand stills on the paper for a second before he glances from you back to paper, and continues his sketching, the sound of the pencil scritching as it moves rapidly over the page.

When he looks over at you again, you smile seductively looking up at him through your eyelashes while moving the tips of your fingers teasingly down the cleavage of your breasts. 

Eyes fixed on your fingers, the sketch pad is slowly lowered then put aside, as his eyes continue watching your fingers move back and forth and over the seam of the cup of one of your breasts. 

Steve moves towards you and grabs your hand standing and pulling you towards the bedroom, once inside your mouths meet kissing passionately, as you rid each other of your clothes. 

Steve undoes the rest of the buttons on your dress and slides it off of you to the floor, Him only breaking your kisses to remove his shirt and undershirt, the slacks Steve wore quickly join your dress on the floor as you waste no time in undoing them.

Now completely both naked and under the sheets, you both continue with the exploration of each others body, Steve kissing every inch of your flesh from your neck all the way down to your breasts then your stomach, your fingertips stroking over the skin of his protruding ribs and over his back, when he mouths at the skin of your neck nipping at your skin, it gives you the shivers the same way it did earlier.

You love every inch of him, his collarbones, his chest, the way his ribs protrude against his skinny frame. 

"Your so beautiful, so lovely" he whispers as he kisses down your body again, getting closer and closer to the wet heat between your legs, your pants become heavier, and you say breathlessly "Oh baby" 

Knowing how turned on you are and what its doing to him, Steve stops just above your clit before flicking his tongue over it, making you arch your back slightly as the pleasure hits you, Steve hasn't been able to fully go down on you because of his Asthma, but he gets so damn close that it doesn't matter to you, as he always manages to get a taste of you even if he can't eat you out the way he would like.

He pushes two long artist fingers in to your pussy as he continues to flick his tongue over your clit, sucking on your fleshy bud in between while fucking you with his fingers, he does it so good it always has you writhing in pleasure, and wanting to devour him in the same way. 

Sometimes you come from just his fingers aswell as again when he's inside you, it all depends on how turned on you both are. This time is just as intense, Steve is quite the firecracker in the bedroom and can be a bit of an animal when he's aroused. 

That's something you are proud to be the only one who knows what Steve is like behind closed doors, its yours and yours alone just as it with you for him.

You feel Steve move, stopping to breathe as he takes in big breaths, you always make sure to be mindful when it comes to his breathing.

"You ok Steve?" you ask "You don't have to...."

"Nah i'm ok, I like making you feel good its worth it" he says with a grin

He changes the angle of his head as he continues to lick at you but now you can feel the fingers of his other hand spreading the lips of your pussy wider as his tongue moves further, and he licks around where the fingers of his other hand meet your entrance, when he flicks his tongue it makes your arch your back even more as the pleasure intensifies, and you moan, "Oh God.....Stevie....uuhhhh" 

He continues fucking you with his fingers as his movements with his tongue stop, and as he sits to the side of you back on his haunches, when you look his cock is so hard it almost looks painful.

"Stevie" you pant

He then stops the movement of his fingers and pulls them out, and moves back up towards you where his face is above yours, you can see the pupils of his eyes are blown so much they are just black with a ring of blue remaining. 

You reach up and a pull him in for a kiss, your tongues clashing against one another as you devour each others mouths, and feel his cock against your stomach.

Steve then breaks the kiss and you gaze at his beautiful face, brushing his bangs to the side, before he leans over to grab a condom from his bedside table, when he rolls it on he coats it with the juices of you still on his fingers.

Positioning himself between your open legs, Steve pushes inside you really slow, it being one of his favorite parts the slow way you envelope his cock and how amazing it feels, he repeats it a few more times pulling out again and slowly pushing back in.

"Oh god, i love being inside you" he moans 

You lift your arms and place them on his shoulders your hands cupping the back of his neck, he leans down and kisses you again as the feeling overwhelms him and his thrusts pick up a little bit more, its not just sex its making love Steve is so gentle and loving it turns you on just as much as if he was pounding in to you. 

You continue kissing as he moves inside you, he lifts up his head to watch you looking in to your eyes, after a while Steve starts to twitch inside you, and you nod at him giving the ok to go faster as you know that means he's not far off from coming. 

He speeds up as much as he can, thrusting into you and groaning "Auh......fuck" which makes you moan "Oh Stevie..........yes" he thrusts fast enough that you can hear when his skin slaps against yours as he gets closer to his orgasm and you approach yours.

"Oh god........... unnnnnnggghhh" he pants as his thrusts become erratic, you reach down and clench his perfect ass with your hands to keep pushing him into you as you feel yourself on the verge, he thrusts twice more before he stills pumping his release in to the condom at the same time your orgasm hits you.

He lays on top of you taking a few deep breaths as he comes down from his orgasm, your eyes close in contentment as you stroke your hand through the hair on the back of his head. 

A short while later, lying there in each others arms, you're thinking how you and Steve have been dating for almost a year, and you've never been happier, you love him dearly and he treats you so right, you doze off to the thoughts of how much he'd make a great husband, and it being the weekend so you don't have to worry about being anywhere else.

Not long later with his breathing back to normal, Steve kisses your cheek before getting out of bed pulling some clothes on to keep warm, he returns to the lounge to retrieve his sketch pad. Sitting on the sofa he finishes the sketch of you, and as he places the sketchpad down, the sound of a key turning in the lock and the door opening gets his attention, Bucky walks in.

"Hey Buck" he says quietly

"Hey pal" he replies 

Seeing Steve's dishevelled hair, Bucky smiles and ask's "you two had a good evening ?"

"Yeah" Steve replies, looking towards his bedroom smiling, "Did you? he asks 

Bucky nods in reply as he takes off his coat. 

Steve looks at his friend

"I'm gonna marry that woman Buck" Steve says smiling at Bucky.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the song on the radio in the background during the kitchen scene https://www.youtube.com/watch?=h03eH51rsuM
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and i'd love to do more so please if you have any ideas of what you might like to see in a skinny Steve story, whether it be AU'S, Modern Setting, etc. *Grabby hands* Send them to my Inbox at the link below. 
> 
> Even if they are for other characters as well (i intend on doing a FrostIron story at some point to, and I will be doing my first Stucky Fic soon also)
> 
> My tumblr >>>http://l0ki-l0ver14.tumblr.com/ my love for Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans, including RDJ and Tom Hiddleston, and the Marvel Universe


End file.
